Apocalypse
by Ally R. Swan
Summary: Karly Anderson lost herself. She became someone she wasn't. Then she transferred to McKinley and joined the Glee Club. She found herself, lost herself again and became the person she was meant to be. Life is an apocalypse and you just have to survive. (TW: Pregnancy, Date Rape, Character Death, Swearing.)
1. New Beginnings

**_I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I only own my OC characters. Everything else belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX._**

* * *

_At the start of the year, I wasn't myself. Some would say I had changed since starting high school. Some would say I was pretending. In a way, maybe it was a combination of the two of them. Basically, I wasn't me. I was lost. But overtime, I managed to find myself. I was able to become a better version of myself by the end of the next few years. Of course, there was a lot that happened in between now and then; my name is Karly Anderson and this is my story._

* * *

The alarm with the sound of a Madonna song played loudly through the house and I groaned as I became awake, throwing a pillow over my head. It stopped briefly, giving me enough time to exhale and attempt to go back to sleep but then five minutes later, there it was again.

I hated it when he hit the snooze button.

I threw the sheets off and got out of bed, walking across the hall into my brother, Blaine's bedroom, where he was still in bed. I slammed my hand on the alarm and then turned it off.

"Did you ever think I was maybe listening to that song?" Blaine replied as I locked my eyes on him and glared.

"Did you ever think other people in this house were trying to sleep?" I quipped. I think Blaine replies on me coming into his room to turn the alarm off more than he does with the actual alarm. I feel like it's every day I have to come in here and turn it off after it going off about maybe three to five times after he snoozes it.

"Well sis, you have school too. You should be thanking me for waking you."

"I don't need to get up this early. I don't take long to get ready." I replied. "I don't spend hours doing my hair." I may have to straighten or curl it, but that takes maybe ten minutes. My brother spends what seems like forever in the bathroom trying to get his hair just right.

I go back to my room and sit on the edge of my bed. I can never go back to sleep after going into Blaine's room. The extra time that waking up so damn early gives me more than enough time to do my hair and makeup. I take my time and even then it doesn't take me very long. After finishing that, I go into my closet and put on my school uniform. It's a white blouse with a plaid skirt. I also have a black cardigan to wear with it in case it's a bit cold. I don't need it today as it is September.

I go downstairs and while mom is cooking breakfast, I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Karly," My mom greets.

"Morning." I replied as I added some milk to my coffee and took a sip.

"Can I get you anything else to go with your coffee?" My mom asks as she flips the bacon she is cooking on the stove.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Karly, you really should eat something."

"Macy and I will probably grab something." I told her so she'd drop it.

I didn't really need breakfast. Plus, I needed to slim down. According to Connie, I had drop a few. She said I must have gained at least a few pounds over the summer. I know it probably is obvious when I put my cheer uniform on and they couldn't have that. And thinking about it, I'm sure it couldn't hurt to cut out some calories.

My mom went back to her cooking as my brother finally came downstairs, all dressed in his uniform.

"Morning mom." Blaine says.

"You should really cool it with the hair gel. Some of us need the bathroom too." I stated.

"And now they have it." Blaine replied. "C'mon, it didn't take me that long."

"If you have to get up an hour earlier than everyone else to fix your hair, then yes it does." I said and then finished my coffee.

"Oh Blaine, I'm working late tomorrow so you'll need to pick Karly up from practice at 8." Mom looked between us.

"I was going out with Kurt tonight." Blaine sighed.

"Blaine..."

"It's fine, Connie will probably give me lift home." I stated. "Don't worry, I know how difficult it is for you to lose an hour of time with your boyfriend." I smirked as I put my empty mug in the sink and then grabbed the keys of the plate on the counter.

"No, I need the car. I have Warbler practice auditions tonight." Blaine tried to take the keys from me.

"Well I have cheerleading and youth group. So I need the car." I replied.

"Can't one your friends take you?"

"Can't your boyfriend take you home?" I asked.

"I should ask you the same question."

I shoved him.

"Stop it, you two." Mom got in the middle. "I swear all you two do is bicker all the time now." She then turned to Blaine first.

"Blaine, you know your sister usually needs the car on Mondays."

I smirked at him.

"…and Karly, since you have the car, you can pick him up on your way home."

"What?!" I groaned.

"If he doesn't have a ride, it's the least you can do since you have the car." Mom looked at me seriously. It looked like there was no debate.

I glare at my brother as I pick up my backpack, "You better get a fucking ride."

"KAROLINA!" My mom scolded and I rolled my eyes. What was saying my full first name going to do? Scare me? It didn't.

* * *

I left the house and got into the car. I then went to pick up Macy.

Macy is my best friend at Crawford. She's been my best friend practically since middle school. She has medium length hair—it is dirty blonde with some bleach blonde highlights—and she's a little shorter than me. Macy isn't a part of the popular crowd at school like I am, but I didn't let that get in the way of our friendship. Though she would have no problem getting into the in-crowd if she just joined the cheer squad. Macy is a great dancer and she would easily make it. I'll never understand why she refuses.

I honk once I get outside her house. She comes out a moment later.

"Want a bagel?" Macy says as she gets in and holds a chocolate chip bagel towards me. I almost gave in as I could smell that it was freshly toasted.

"I'm dieting."

"Your loss." Macy said and then ate it.

"Did you eat two?"

"If you're not going to, I'm not going to waste it." Macy took a bite. It was almost cruel, but I tried not to think about it. "So did you finish the math and history assignments last night?"

"I was up until 3AM." I nodded. But that was actually sooner than when I usually finish them. By the time I get home, which is late, it takes me hours to get through all the work they give us. Sometimes I often don't finish until 4 or 5 in the morning. It's just a lot harder for me and none of my teachers seem to want to work with me. It's whatever. As long as it gets done and I get the points.

"It actually wasn't too difficult, compared to the last ones."

"Hopefully, I can say the same when I get the next round." I say as I then started to drive to school.

When we get there, Macy and I go to our separate classes. Then, I'm instantly met up by Connie. She has long, red hair and is about six inches taller than me. She is my co-captain. I became her apparent best friend once I was made co-captain of cheer my first year.

"How's the diet going?" Connie asked, eyeing me.

"It's going. I cut out breakfast—"

"You should really come get lunch with me. I'll show you what you should eat. That way you'll never have to worry about getting fat again."

I didn't realize gaining two pounds over summer break constituted as being fat.

"But actually, we don't have time for food today as we have cheer auditions. Just wait till you see all the pathetic losers trying out this year."

I forced a smile until she walked away. I felt my stomach growl. That's the result of cutting out breakfast the last week and skipping dinner last night because of homework. But I guess it could wait. Food will be there later. I can eat at youth group tonight.

This was my life. I went to a private-school. It used to be all girls, but in recent years they've started letting boys in, but only by relation; so it has mostly girls. The work was ten times harder than any other school and if you struggle, well god help you. You learn to adapt and survive. My priorities became all about my reputation as soon as I became friends with Connie and became a cheerleader. Though, this is what is supposed to be; at the time that's what I believed. I always knew I would eventually go to this school and be a cheerleader because that's what my mom was—my biological mom.

I was adopted when I was twelve by the Andersons. It was a long story which I will get into later. My biological parents, Jerry and Felicity, died in a car accident when I was ten. My sister, Angie and I survived the wreck. My sister, well she practically disappeared after that. I hadn't seen her since then. I went into the system and 2 years later I was adopted. I remember many things about both my parents. One was that my mother always talked about wanting me to go to the best private school and be a cheerleader like she was.

"I'm doing exactly what you would have wanted."

* * *

The classes are hard, the work is hard, and the teachers—at least most of them—are hard-asses. Some days I can't even make it through a lecture. And they'll scold me saying this is why I don't do too well on tests. Though, that likely could be a factor, but mainly it's the work and how the supposed teachers teach the material. I am definitely not lazy and I'm not stupid, at least I don't think I am. But I've always struggled when it came to school. Not sure why. I mean, my biological mother graduated at the top of her class from a school like Crawford. She was smart, to say the least. And I could say the same about my biological father. My sister—though she didn't apply herself—she was very smart. I don't know what happened to me in that department.

I am a junior now. I just had to get through two more years at least.

"Miss Anderson," One of the teachers tried to get my attention. "Head out of the clouds and back down here. Now would you care to read the next paragraph?" Not only was this embarrassing for the instructor to say that in front of the entire class but ask me to read too? I'd rather them suspend me or something along those lines.

"I need to use the bathroom." And most times this works to my advantage, depending on the instructor. Except for this class.

"After you read." He was well aware of my tricks.

"Mr. Smith, you really should let her go. What if she needs to put on a tampon?"

The class laughs.

I sigh. That was my boyfriend Nick's attempt at trying to help, but honestly, that wasn't the kind of help I wanted.

"Go." The teacher let me go. I wasn't sure if it was because he thought about what was said or that he just felt bad for what was said in front of everyone. Either way, I didn't care. I just needed to get out of there. Sometimes Nick can be the biggest idiot.

I didn't go back to class after that.

At lunch I was sitting with Macy. I just wanted to eat and not think about earlier. I just needed some time to unwind. But then Connie sat down.

"Where's Nick?"

"I don't know. Don't care right now." I replied.

Then Macy got intrigued; "What happened? Did you guys break up?"

"No way you broke up with the hottest guy at Crawford!" Connie chimed in.

"No, I'm just annoyed with him." I then explained what had happened.

"Get over it, Karly." Connie said. "I mean sure, boys are idiots, but you'll be a bigger one if you let the most popular guy in school go over one little thing."

I didn't reply. I just wanted to eat.

"Karly, are you really eating that? I thought you were dieting?" Connie then stated, changing the subject. I didn't like this new one already.

"I'm hungry. I have to eat something." I stated. It was a grilled chicken salad.

"Well that dressing for one has so many calories. Not to mention—" Connie went on for what felt like twenty minutes. She then threw a bag of crackers at me. "Eat these. Sesame sunflower seed crackers. I swear by them. Plus they are vegan and gluten free."

I looked at Macy and both us had to resist to roll our eyes.

"I'm allergic to sesame, Connie. I've told you this the first ten times you tried to give me these."

"Is it a severe allergy?"

"I'll end up in the ER."

"You know my cousin was allergic to watermelon but kept eating it anyways. Now she has no problems."

"Yes, but your cousin just got a rash and a slightly itchy throat. My throat will close if I eat these."

"I'm just looking out for you and the team." Connie then said.

"Sure you are." Macy mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Connie looked angry.

"You are really just concerned that she won't lose half a pound. As if anyone could notice that. Why don't we talk about the five pounds you've gained since freshman year?" Macy replied and I was shocked at that. Usually Macy made sure to bite her tongue around Connie.

Connie then stood up and poured her pink smoothie all over Macy.

"At least I'm not a fat loser like you." Connie walked away.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I offered but Macy pushed me away.

"I'm fine, Karly."

"Macy—"

"I just can't believe you'll just let her be a bitch like that. I still can't believe you're friends with her and you'll defend it."

"She has some good moments—"

"Karly, wake up, she's the stereotypical bitch you see on all the movies." Macy said. "Look, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"You're not. You're becoming more and more like the stereotypical cheerleader type and I don't like it. You're not to Connie's level but you're starting to drift that way."

"You're crazy." I denied. "Macy, what's going on all suddenly?"

"Karly, you're my best friend and I swear, more and more every day, I feel like I'm losing my best friend more and more. Where is the girl that used to eat Cheetos and sing karaoke at the top of your lungs with me?"

"Macy, I—I mean, we're a little old for that aren't we?" I saw everyone looking at us. Though I didn't really mean that. Right then and there, I would have given anything for a bag of Cheetos.

"I remember my best friend _before all this_, would have said the minute I saw something like _that_ is when you know I must be talking to an imposter." Macy said and stood up. "I don't really like who you are either becoming or are pretending to be."

Macy left and I couldn't go after her. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know how to process that.

* * *

I went to cheerleading practice and my youth group, but I couldn't really focus. All I could think about was what Macy had said and how it had come out of nowhere. This morning we're talking about normal stuff and then suddenly says I'm being fake? What the hell? _I haven't changed? Have I?_

After coming out of youth group, I see Nick. He picks me up by my waist and kisses me.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I missed you." He said and I smiled. That was sweet. "Look, there is a party tonight. Do you want to go?"

"I don't know, I should go home and study—"

"Come on, Kay, it'll be really fun." Nick tried to persuade me.

"Okay, we only for a little bit."

Nick said it was just a small party. But there were at least 100 people there. There was alcohol everywhere and the music was loud enough to cause deafness. Almost as soon as we got there, Nick went off with a buddy and I was left there. Of course then some girls from school came over and then pulled me into dancing and doing tequila shots.

"You need to let loose." A girl said as we took a third round of shots.

"Hey babe," Nick came back over and I planted my lips on him and then put my tongue in his mouth.

"Damn, we need to go to parties more often." Nick said and then started making out with me. Normally, I wouldn't be into it really. For multiple reasons. But then, I was really drunk.

From drinking, dancing, and kissing. I didn't remember much of anything else from that night when I woke up. I woke up with my head spinning, a splitting migraine. Actually, my entire body ached. I was sore from head to toe, practically. _How wild did it get? What the hell did I even do?_ I sat up and noticed my shirt was completely unbuttoned showing off my bra. I also had glitter all over me. I then grabbed my phone which was nearly drained.

_3:47. Holy shit!_

I had multiple calls and text messages. Most from my mom and Blaine. One from Macy.

Shit, I was supposed to pick up Blaine. I was supposed to study. I was supposed to be home many hours ago. I was still out of it from the drinking, but I knew I was going to be in deep shit trouble when I got home.

I didn't drive. I walked home which took me some time. I didn't have a choice. I was way too drunk to drive, but I was aware enough to know I couldn't. I would have called Blaine, but I had the car. Luckily it wasn't too far from where I lived and I knew the area.

I saw the lights were off from outside. Maybe they went to sleep. I went inside, trying to be as quiet as possible. The lights were turned on the moment I shut the door as silently as I could.

I sighed. I was caught.

I turned slowly to see my mom and Blaine. They didn't seem pleased.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is or how worried we have been?" Mom exclaimed.

"I would have been home an hour ago. It was a long walk." I chuckled nervously.

"Do you really think this is the time for jokes, young lady?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood." I shrugged; it clearly wasn't working.

"You're clearly drunk." Blaine said.

"Like you've never gotten drunk." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Blaine replied.

"Karolina, this is unacceptable. What has gotten into you lately?" My mother shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Mom, she's drunk. Right now might not be the best time—"

"I just lost track of time, I was only supposed to stay for an hour…Nick was insistent…" I was cut off by the sudden nausea. I ran over to the sink and started vomiting.

It took me a while. It probably wasn't that long but I felt like I was vomiting forever. Then eventually there was nothing left. My mom forced me to drink water and some other stuff that tasted horrible. I felt as out of it as I did when I first woke up. I could barely stand or keep my eyes open. Blaine supported me as we went up the stairs.

"We'll finish this later." Was the last thing I remember mom saying before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my head feeling like someone was hammering in nails. I felt like I had been hit by a truck, I was sore everywhere, and I meant _everywhere_. I squinted, looking at the clock. It was close to afternoon. I guess I wasn't going to school today. Though most people would be thrilled and a part of me was because of the current hangover but I felt more stressed with the idea of missing a day. It's already a struggle to keep up because I'm too retarded to understand the material as easily as everyone else but missing an entire day of class is practically suicide in my case. This means I won't be sleeping for the next few days after I get my work from my teachers. I could cry at the thought of it all. _Maybe I'm still a little drunk. Stupid, don't be ridiculous!_

"You finally woke up." Blaine stated as he then threw a small trash basket my way.

"What is that for? And where is mom?" I asked.

"That's for if you start vomiting again, you did three times last night." Blaine explained. Well, I hope at this point I won't do that again, I may be hungover, but I don't feel nauseous, at least at the moment. "And mom's at work."

"Oh, ok." I said awkwardly. I vaguely remember coming in last night. I do remember that it was bad on my part.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Before I could even try to come up with a reply, Blaine started in again. "What the hell were you thinking? Getting drunk, stumbling in at almost 4 in the morning?!"

"I didn't exactly plan it." I shrugged. It wasn't even my idea to really go to the party. "Nick promised we wouldn't be there long—"

"You could have said 'no'"

He had me there.

"And not just last night, it's everything lately with you. Your attitude and everything." Blaine continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, I was talking to mom and I'm going to transfer to McKinley." Blaine then suddenly changed the subject.

"So you can be with Kurt every minute of the day."

"Dalton isn't the place for me anymore. I've decided I want to be with Kurt, yes, but also I think McKinley might be good fit for me now."

"Good for you." I said, not sure what this had to do with anything.

"I think you should transfer too."

"Why?"

"Karly—"

"No, I can't, I mean, this is my Junior year, the most important year and it's enough I already missed today. And not just the work, I have cheerleading and Nick—"

"Karly, this isn't you."

"What are you talking about?" I scoffed. Of course it was me. I didn't understand.

"You hate cheerleading. At least you always used to, I remember you always talking about how stuck up and bitchy they are. And as for your boyfriend, lets be honest, you could do a lot better. And you know you don't even like him. You're just dating him because everyone talks about how you should." Blaine stated.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Blaine sat next to me. He then threw pictures at me, pictures that I had hidden away. "Karly, you love sports—football, soccer, basketball. You love hiking and getting outside. You love music. You hate shopping, makeup, and cheerleading. And you certainly don't love Nick and how he treats you."

I knew he was right, but I couldn't admit it. Not even to myself at the moment.

"People change."

"No, you're lying to yourself and I know why."

"And why is that?"

"You're scared. You're afraid of what people will think of the real you. You're afraid of being abandoned, alone. So you became this person that you think everyone wants to see. You became a cheerleader, you take all morning to make yourself up, you're dating a guy that everyone else except you likes because he is a jock…should I go on? You are being the person, your mother was trying to force you to be."

It hit a nerve when he mentioned my mother.

"I love my mother."

"In a way, but not in the way you are trying to make yourself believe."

Blaine put a picture in front of me. It was a picture of me, all in makeup, a dress, with my hair done up in perfect curls like Shirley Temple. I was nine years old at the time. In the picture I smiled, but it was not genuine. Anyone who looked closely could tell. At that age, she had forced me into beauty pageants.

"You hated them. I remember you always talking about how your mother forced you and berated you when it came this. You had to look perfect. Tons of voice and dance lessons. And you could never please her."

I remember.

_I was nine years old._

_It was another pageant. It was time for the talent portion. My mother had chosen yet another classical Italian song for me to sing. I hated them. For once I wished I could sing a song I wanted to sing._

_My mother was forcing me into another dress. It was bright pink, which made hate it more. It felt tight. She then had me sit on the makeup chair as she started putting all the makeup on me. I hated this. I didn't see the point of putting makeup on. Apparently it would make me look prettier, but I didn't see how._

"_Mom, the dress is too tight." I said as I squirmed around, trying to get comfortable._

"_You'll need to slim down, your father must have been feeding you garbage again."_

"_You could just get her a bigger dress. I mean she wore that when she was eight. She will get bigger as she gets older." My older sister quipped._

"_Angelica, I don't have time for it!" My mother snapped._

"_Just saying."_

_My mother made her leave the room and then turned her attention back to me as she continued with the makeup when she came back._

"_Did you memorize the song? It has to be perfect."_

_I nodded, "I want to sing the song from Mulan."_

"_You're going to sing the song we practiced for a week. It's a classic, no one else is going to sing it." My mother insisted._

"_No one else is gonna understand it. All the other girls are—"_

"_You're not other girls and you are going to do what I say."_

"_I don't want—" She slapped me for the back talk and then grabbed me hard by my jaw. It hurt._

"_You are going to sing that song. You are going be perfect and now you're going to be quiet while I finish your makeup or you'll be in for it when you get home." My mother warned before letting go. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't do that in front of her. She didn't tolerate whining or crying. She finished my makeup and then put lipstick on. She then plucked a few hairs from my eyebrows, it hurt._

"_Stop whining. I need to fix them."_

"_Felicity, I think she is fine. She is perfect." My dad peered in and winked at me._

"_Jerry, hold on, I'm almost done with her." She then stood up a few minutes later. "I have to go find the judge, stay here."_

_My parents left me alone. I looked at myself in the mirror. I don't see how I look beautiful. I look weird. But of course for my mother, it is never good enough. She says I have to be perfect, but what is that? Will I ever be good enough?_

_I started to cry._

"_Better not let mom catch you. Your makeup's running a bit." Angie says. I sniffled and looked and saw she was right. Now I will really be in for it._

_Angie sat in front of me and started to fix it._

"_I know, this all sucks."_

"_I hate this. All of it." I said._

"_I promise you, when I turn eighteen, we'll run away from them. I'll take you with me. We'll move to California and have a good life. Just like I've always promised" Angie promised. I nodded. At the time she was 16, almost 17. Only a little over a year to go. I just hoped it would come soon, I wasn't sure how much longer I could take all this. I wanted to play sports and go to real school like everyone else. I loved to sing, but I hated singing these classical songs all the time and having mom tell me that I am doing it wrong._

"_I'll miss dad."_

"_Me too, but do you want to be doing this stuff forever?"_

"_I hate this. I hate these Italian songs. I hate this makeup." I said._

"_One day soon we'll get away." Angie promised. "But as for today, if you could sing any song, what would you sing?"_

"_I want to sing the song from Mulan." I told her. Angie and I had watched the movie together countless times. I love the music from it._

"_Let's make it happen."_

_I went on the stage and somehow Angie had changed the music they had for me. Switching out the classic Italian song for the Mulan song. Once my mother had realized, it had been too late. And I got to sing what I really want; that was first time in a while I felt myself when I sang. I remembered how much I love to sing._

"_Karolina Forrester."_

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

_I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be free  
To fly…_

"You hated all of that." Blaine stated.

"I didn't completely hate the singing." I stated. I hated the berating. I hated the songs she chose, mainly because I was a nine year old who didn't speak Italian. I had no clue what I was singing. It was difficult to learn. And no matter what I did or how hard I worked to please her, it was never good enough for her.

"Listen to my point. All of this, isn't you. You need to stop lying to everyone. You need to stop lying to yourself." Blaine said. "I know my sister, since the day I met you and then when they adopted you, I know what kind of person you are and _this_, I don't know who this is but this isn't my sister."

I looked in the mirror when Blaine left. I hated looking at myself. Honestly, since high school started, I've always hated looking in the mirror. I hate how I look. Maybe it's because I hate who I've become—or who I am pretending to be.

Just like I did back then.

* * *

The next day, I was sitting with Connie and the others, picking at my lunch. I didn't feel hungry and not because of Connie's comments about how I need to slim down to make sure my uniform fits right. What Blaine—and Macy—said really hit me. I couldn't stop thinking about it all and as I listened to Connie and the other girls talk made me remember more and more why I had hated cheerleaders.

"Karly, why are you so quiet?"

"Just tired."

"Well you better wake up. We have practice today and coach will have all of our asses if you're not pulling your weight." Connie remarked. She backed up, bumping into another student, getting her lunch all over her.

Connie didn't attempt to stop herself from laughing, "Oops, sorry," She sounded very insincere. "Maybe watch where you are going next time."

I then got on the floor and started putting some trash on her tray. I knew the girl from some of my classes. We didn't talk much. I think she mainly tried to avoid anyone associated with the cheerleaders; I do not blame her.

"Karly, what are you doing?" Connie asked. The girl also seemed confused on why I helping her.

"C'mon Connie, you could at least help clean up." I said.

"Why? She bumped into me." Connie said. "C'mon, leave the loser."

I helped her up and then lead her to the bathroom where I helped her get cleaned up. It also was an excuse to get away from Connie right now, which I really needed.

"Thanks Karly." The girl said.

"Anytime…" I said, trying to remember her name.

"Kyra." She told me.

"Right." I nodded.

"You know, I always taught you were nicer than them. I don't know why you hang out with them. You don't really seem to like them." Kyra stated as I finished helping her.

That struck a chord.

Now thinking about it, with everything Blaine, Macy, and everyone has said lately, I honestly I have no idea. This isn't me.

* * *

I skipped practice and went straight home. Shortly after I heard my phone go off multiple times. Probably all of which from Connie and the coach asking where the hell I am. I don't even look at them because that isn't my concern. It's not even going to matter after tomorrow anyways. My mom was home and I talked to her for a bit. She was still upset with me and I knew she had every right to be.

"I'm really worried about you." She said.

"I know. I am too." I replied.

We talked for a bit and though I was still in trouble for the drinking, we came to an understanding after I apologized like ten times. Later that day, I took out my dog for a walk and walked in the direction of where Macy lived. Technically right now for the next few days, I can't go anywhere besides school. But if I walked Louie, this was a loophole so I could talk to Macy. Luckily, she lived close. I had to talk to her.

Once I got there, I knocked and she answered.

"Can I come in, please?"

"You know I can't turn you down when you bring that dog." Macy said. I kind of had feeling he would be my main ticket in; she has a soft spot for Louie.

"Come here, Louie." Macy said and he ran right to her and she scooped him up in her arms. My tiny dog loves that stuff. We then went upstairs to her bedroom and she shut the door.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "You were right."

"About?"

"Everything—me." I said as I sat on the edge of her bed. "I guess it's some early midlife crisis."

Macy laughed at that.

"Teenage life crisis?"

"I guess so." I chuckled. "For some reason, I decided to be—or pretend to be—the person my biological mom would have wanted me to be. I was trying to convince myself that I wanted to be like her because I miss her, but I was lying to myself. Honestly, if she was alive, I'd be probably even more miserable than I am pretending to be this person. Blaine made me remember how miserable I was growing up because of her. I trying to convince myself I am this stereotypical girl who loves shopping and cheerleading."

"I mean there is nothing wrong with shopping." Macy stated.

"Trying it with Connie." I laughed.

"Oh, I'd rather be dead." We both laughed.

"I actually forgot how much I love sports and—singing. I miss music." I said.

"I guess you just were trying to survive that school. I get it. It sucks." Macy nodded. I hope this means she forgives me. "I heard about what happened between Connie and Kyra. Now that sounds like something my real best friend would have done."

"Is that your way of saying you forgive me?" I asked, smiling.

"Well I guess I should or else I'll probably never see this dog again." She said, slightly joking and I threw a pillow in her face.

"There is something else." I stated. "I'm leaving—I'm transferring to McKinley."

"What?" Macy seemed very surprised.

"Blaine is transferring to be with Kurt and he said I could too. It's for the best. And I mean, it'd be nice to be around some family and I think if I'm going to find myself again, I need to get out of this hell hole." I explained as best I could.

"I'll survive. And besides, we have after school anyways." Macy smirked.

"Maybe you should join my youth group." I suggested. I had been trying for a while to convince her to join.

"Are you trying to convert me?" Macy asked, joking.

"It could be fun." I shrugged.

"Sorry, still not my thing. I don't trust most people in those groups, no offense." Macy said.

"It's fine."

"Don't they have a glee club at McKinley?" Macy changed the subject.

"They do." I smiled. "And that might have also influenced my decision."

"I haven't heard you sing in a long time. You better invite me to all the concerts or whatever." Macy said and I nodded; that I could do.

"Now I just need to decide what to tell Nick and Connie."

"Good luck with that." Macy said.

* * *

I told my Blaine and mom my decision and they told me not to even bother going to school Friday. It wouldn't matter. That day I stayed home and slept in, which felt nice. I can't remember the last time I felt like I have slept. When I got up, I saw my phone again riddled with texts from Connie and Nick; I decided I needed to stop avoiding it.

[Connie: Where the hell are you today? Are you drunk again? Coach is going to have your ass so I hope for your sake you're dead! Also, we need to talk about what happened, were you high? What the hell was that?!]

It took me a minute to think of a response that didn't light any fire.

[I am fine, it's been a weird few days that have given me time to think. I am transferring out to McKinley High.]

I am sure she won't respond for a bit. On the bright side, she will be the only captain of the squad.

[Nick: KARLY! Stop ignoring me. C'mon, text me and we can have some fun tonight at my friend Dave's place. You're more fun when you're drunk.]

It didn't take long to think of a response.

[I am transferring to a new school and I think it would be best if we break up.]

He responded quickly.

[Can you give Connie my number?]

I rolled my eyes and didn't even respond to that.

Friday afternoon, after my mom got home from work, the two of us and Blaine went over to McKinley so we could get enrolled to start by Monday. We were in the office, filling out papers. The enrollment was easy, especially with our grades. They gave us a tour and Blaine left half way through when he saw Kurt at his locker waiting for him. It was adorable.

I was assigned a locker. I had some pictures I could put up in them. Mostly ones of me and Macy. Maybe the one of my sister and father.

I then saw someone in the choir room. I decided to go in for a moment.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, I'm Will Schuester. Are you new?"

"Yes, I start Monday. I'm Karly Anderson." I told him. "Blaine's my brother." I added, knowing they all probably knew who he is.

"Ah, are you interested in the glee club? Or were you wanting to talk to me about History class—I also teach history."

"I am interested in glee club."

"Well, if you have time, I'd like to audition you."

I nodded.

I flipped through a song book for broadway musical songs and picked one I really liked. It was perfect for right at this moment with how I am feeling.

_Why should I play this game of pretend?  
Remembering through a secondhand sorrow?  
Such a great girl and wonderful friend  
Oh, don't the tears just pour?_

_I could curl up and hide in my room  
There in my bed still sobbing tomorrow  
I could give in to all of the gloom  
But tell me, tell me what for?_

_Why should I have a heavy heart?  
Why should I start to break in pieces?  
Why should I go and fall apart for you?_

_Why should I play the grieving girl and lie  
Saying that I miss you  
And that my world has gone dark without your light?  
I will sing no requiem tonight_

_I gave you the world, you threw it away  
Leaving these broken pieces behind you  
Everything wasted, nothing to say  
So I will sing no requiem_

_So don't tell me that I didn't have it right  
Don't tell me that it wasn't black and white  
After all you put me through  
Don't say it wasn't true  
That you were not the monster that I knew_

_Cause I cannot play the grieving girl and lie  
Saying that I miss you  
And that my world has gone dark without your light_

_I will sing no requiem  
I will sing no requiem  
I will sing no requiem tonight_

I know I didn't have to sing the whole song for an audition but I wanted to. I had to. I just couldn't stop. It felt so good. I haven't felt this good about anything in a long time. It felt truly like _me_.

I could tell he seemed impressed.

"Welcome to the glee club, Karly."

_And that is where it all began._

* * *

**A/N: I've been trying to finish and get this up for the last few weeks. But life is crazy. Hello there! It's been a long while. But here is my new story. I was originally thinking of updating the Taking Chances/Who I Am saga, but as I looked over the story and everything, i had some issues with how i wrote it. So I decided to start new and I came up with Karly Anderson and her story.**

**I have a pinterest account. Same name as here. I have a collection for this story with sections for all characters, mainly of which have not and will appear throughout this entire story. And I will say there are many ;)**

**Karly is portrayed by Jackie Evancho. Macy is portrayed by Joey King, Connie is portrayed by Sophie Turner, and Karly's biological parents Felicity and Jerry are portrayed by Lady Gaga and Ryan Goesling.**

**Songs: Reflection (Jackie Evancho) & Requiem (Jackie Evancho)**

**Please don't forget to drop a review. They would make me very happy :)**


	2. Brand New Day

**_I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I only own my OC characters. Everything else belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. _I also do not own any songs in this chapter.**

* * *

I woke up at 7AM on Monday to the sound of my phone ringing. I felt for it on my dresser and then looked to see it was Macy video calling me. _Seriously? _"I didn't take you for being a morning person." I answered the call.

"Well, I figured you'd need some help to pick out your outfit for your first day." Macy responded. "And clearly, you need my help."

"Actually, I need coffee since you decided to wake me before my alarm did." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Well considering this is the first time you'll be able to pick an outfit to wear to school since like the second grade, you're going to need all the extra time you can get. We can't have you going to school looking like a third grader." I had to laugh at Macy's response and then forced myself out of bed, turning on the radio.

"Maybe your phone has bad quality." I opened my closet to look over what I could wear.

"And that is why I'm on the way to your house as we speak." Macy responded.

"Please tell me you're bringing bagels." I could kill for one right now.

Not even two minutes later, Macy came into my room. "I let myself in." And then she held up a bagel from the bagel place around the corner, up in the air. I didn't hesitate to take it from her and then grab a chocolate chip bagel from inside the bag. "You know there's cream cheese in there too, right?" She noticed that I didn't even bother with that.

"The chocolate ones don't need that." I took another two bites out of the bagel as I answered.

"Geez Karls, still starving yourself?"

"God no." I shook my head. _Never again. _"I think I would actually rather die." I missed eating too much and I don't know if it was because of the dieting attempts, but I've been getting really hungry lately.

"Better be careful, you might gain half a pound." Macy attempted to mock Connie as she then handed me a blouse from inside my closet.

"Don't care. I'm not a cheerleader anymore." I couldn't believe how happy I felt saying that. If only I had made the connection on how miserable being one made me earlier.

"So besides glee club, what are you going to do?" I threw my pajamas off and then put on the blouse. It was white with goldish pineapples on it. Then I put on some jean shorts.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I hadn't thought about it yet, but I did love sports. "I'll have to see if they have any sports for girls. Other than cheerleading."

"If not, then just ask to be on the football team. They can't discriminate if they don't give you other options." Macy suggested and I laughed. Well, if it came to it, I could try it; just not for football.

"So what do you think?" I needed her opinion on the outfit so far.

"You just need the right shoes." Macy said as she went through and picked out my pair of brown ankle boots. "Perfect!"

"And did we really need an hour for this?" I had to walk over and turn my alarm off as it started to go off.

"Well, this just means we have more time to eat bagels."

"I'm okay with that." I took another from the bag after finishing the first one. I decided to put some cream cheese on this one.

"So what do you think the first day of glee club will be like?"

"Probably auditions since McKinley is just starting back. Our private schools started earlier than everyone else." If only I had been convinced to change schools during the summer. It would have saved me some headaches from those first two weeks of homework. "Since I already auditioned, I'll probably get to sit with the other current members." It would probably be a bit awkward since I wouldn't know anybody yet.

"Well since you don't get to audition at school today, why don't you sing here?"

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Because I haven't heard you sing in forever and you love me. Also, don't you want to annoy your brother like he did to you for years?" I was intrigued by that third thing.

"Well when you put it like that." I smirked as Macy went over to the radio and turned it up after flipping over a station. _Seriously? This is the song on now? Oh well…_

_Oh oh  
Last year's old news  
I'm breaking out my six string  
And playing from my heart  
It's not deja vu  
Cause it's another year  
That's how this chapter starts_

_I'm gonna run so fast til I can't breathe  
Come along and follow me  
Let's make some noise like we never did before_

_It's a brand new day  
(Don't you see me)  
Changing on my way  
(So completely)  
This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feelin' good  
And I'm feelin' good_

Blaine barged in as I finished the chorus and then Macy quickly turned the music down. "Seriously? Camp Rock?"

"Don't ask me. It was on the radio." I guess they must be feeling nostalgic this morning.

"Actually, it switched over to the CD you had in." Macy chimed in. I guess she managed to accidently change it from FM to CD.

"Well, now you know what it's like to have me as an alarm." I quipped.

Blaine shook his head and left my room. He couldn't think of a good enough response. Macy and I couldn't contain our laughter after he left to go work on his hair. "So that's what his hair looks out with all that stuff." Macy laughed.

"You've seen it before."

"Not straight out of bed frizz—on him at least." I shoved her at hearing that comment. "But anyways, that was great." She complimented me on my singing. _At least, I think it was about my singing._

"If you come to church Sunday you can hear me sing more." I tried to temp her into coming. I still had to choose a song for the upcoming service but I was excited about this. It had been a long while since I sang in church other than with the choir.

"Nice try." It never worked on Macy. "Do you need a ride to school?"

"From you? Not unless you're coming in with me. Mom's insisting on coming with Blaine and I. She wants to make sure everything is ready." I actually didn't mind. I wouldn't admit it to her or Blaine but I was actually terrified.

"Well call me later and let me know how it goes." Macy stood up to leave. She knew the way out.

"Bye Mace." I sighed as she left. The idea of going to school without my best friend seemed weird. And even more terrifying as it approached.

* * *

Mom drove Blaine and me to the school and then went in with us to the main office. Not only for our benefit, but to see if there was anything else had to fill out. There wasn't. Everything seemed to be in order and they just had to print out our schedules. I don't know about Blaine, but I felt relieved having her there. I had only been in this school a few times before, not including last week when I came in and did my audition for the New Directions.

"Alright. Here are the schedules. And since you're both seniors, you'll receive a package later about graduation, yearbook quotes, and everything else." The woman explained as Blaine and I both took our schedules. We both glanced at each other, arching eyebrows as we heard that.

"But I'm not a senior." It seemed there must be a mistake. My brother was graduating this year but I was only a junior. "I'm supposed to be in eleventh grade."

"You transferred from a private school, correct?" She asked and I nodded. What did that have to do with anything? "Well it seems that the credits you have from there put you ahead in the required curriculum. So academically, you're a senior."

"I guess that's why I have only three core classes." Blaine chimed in. I looked at his schedule and noticed he had two free periods.

"So I'm graduating a year early?" Was this for real? Maybe all those years of killing myself to get through those brutal classes were worth it. Graduating from high school a year early sounded amazing.

"It would assume so."

"I am really glad I transferred."

"I thought you were just relieved to get away from the Private School Regina George and her minions?" Blaine responded.

"That too."

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"What sports does this school offer?" I wasn't sure if I phrased the question right but I wanted to know. I wanted to get back into it.

"The Cheerios—our national winning cheerleading squad—"

"No thanks." I cut her off. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when she brought that up immediately.

"Sorry, I just assumed—"

"I'm not interested—"

"Not interested in my cheerios?" I looked to my right to see a tall woman with short blonde hair in a athletic red track suit. I assumed she must be the coach by her pissed off look. "Well," She looked me up and down. "We certainly wouldn't take you."

I resisted the urge to laugh. "I was the captain of my cheerleading squad since I was a freshman." I still wasn't interested in it by any means. "So I could easily be on your squad if I wanted to. But I don't. I want to play a _real_ sport."

The woman turned to my brother, noticing him. "Coach Sylvester, meet my sister Karly."

"Well Dyke Madonna, since one can only assume you play for the other team. Runs in the family gene pool…"

"I'm adopted."

"We're finished here." I smirked. "Other gay and little orphan Annie." She then walked off.

"Making enemies on your first day." Blaine was trying not to laugh.

I turned back to the desk woman, wanting to finish our conversation. "There is a sign-up sheet for all sports and activities in the hallway." Then why didn't she start with that before I had to get into it with that coach?

I walked with Blaine out to the hallway. Mom left after that and Blaine offered to help me find my locker and first class. "I think I can manage." I would have to figure it out eventually. "And I assumed you'd want to see Kurt before your first class." I knew he had to be around here somewhere unless he was waiting until the end of the day for Glee Club to start. But since I knew he wasn't having any classes at the community college, he might want to spend all his time here. "I bet you ten to one that he's in the choir room."

"Are you sure—"

"Go on. I can manage." I urged and he left. I looked at my schedule and then attempted to find my locker. I eventually found it and but it still refused to open after three attempts at the combination. "Come on." I groaned after banging on it in frustration.

"Having trouble?" I looked over and noticed a tall blonde boy at his locker just three down from mine.

"A bit." I chuckled. "I guess you can tell it's my first day."

The boy shut his locker and then walked over to mine. He slammed on the locker and then giggled the latch side to side before pulling it up. That time it opened. "These lockers get stuck from time to time." The joys of being in a public school; shit supplies.

"Well thanks." I then proceeded to put my new books into it and then a few pictures on the door of the locker.

"Do you know Blaine?" He asked.

"Very well." I nodded. "He's my brother."

"He has a sister?"

"I'm sure he talked about me all the time." I replied sarcastically. I could already tell by that statement that either Blaine never mentioned me once or he had forgot on the rare occasions he did.

"All nice things."

"He probably didn't mention me once, right?"

"I don't know…we're not that close—" He stammered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's fine. I'm sure he was too busy sucking face with Kurt to talk about his wonderful sister." I knew I probably wasn't far off on that. "Anyways, we just transferred here from our private schools."

"He goes here now too?" He seemed excited for some reason. "That means we might have a chance of taking Nationals again. For Glee Club." That made sense why he seemed ecstatic over Blaine going here now. Then before he could ask, I cut him off.

"Are you going to assume I might be interested in joining show choir just because of my brother?" I asked. "Well, I auditioned last week. So I guess you have replaced at least two members." I shut my locker. "Anyways, I should figure out where my first class is." I shut my locker and looked at my schedule. I noticed he also decided to look.

"You have English, same as me." He informed me. "But shouldn't you be going to that orientation? For all the new students?"

"Orientation? No one said anything about that."

"I could show you where to go for that."

"No, but you could show me where our first class is." I didn't really care to go to this orientation. If it really was important, the lady in the office probably would have mentioned it. I didn't need to hear about how being a new student will be great or any of that crap. If it was important, I could figure it out later. "So what's your name? You never said." I realized I hadn't either. "I'm Karly."

"Sam."

* * *

Eventually it was lunch time and I sat by myself at an empty table. While I ate, I decided to get a jump on the homework. It seemed easier than any of the work they would hand out at Crawford. But it would still take me some time to get it done.

"Hi." I was interrupted and looked up, noticing a girl. "Can I sit here?"

I nodded, moving my backpack off the chair next to me and the girl sat down. "Are you new too?" I assumed if she was sitting here, she had to be a new girl as well.

"Yeah." I told her. "I'm Karly."

"Marley." She told me and then she began to eat. "I'm a sophomore."

"I'm apparently a senior."

"_Apparently_?"

"I went to a private school before transferring here. Apparently our curriculum is advanced enough to bump me up a year." I explained. "Not that I'm complaining." The sooner I could finish high school, the better. "One less year of high school is like a gift." Though now I had to worry about applying to colleges earlier than I thought I would. Then I noticed Marley looking over at the table across from us where a bunch of people sat, including a few cheerleaders. "Sorry, am I boring you?" I nudged her.

"Sorry, I—"

"I'm kidding." I smiled slightly.

"I'm just thinking about auditioning for Glee Club." I didn't even realize that was the Glee Club. From what Blaine and Kurt had mentioned, they were outcasts of the school. I didn't expect to see those cheerleaders and jocks over there. But then again, I guess that would change after winning a Nationals championship. "My mom wants me to. She thinks that will make me popular."

"Well, if you're going to do it, I wouldn't do it for popularity." I knew that you shouldn't do something just for social status. "I joined cheerleading at my old school for that reason." I wouldn't make that mistake again. I certainly don't want to be like my birth mother. "Do it because you want to."

"Well I do." Marley admitted. "I kind want to be a singer on the radio."

"Then you should do it." I encouraged. "I auditioned last week. I think they need new members with everyone graduating last year."

Then we looked over as some of the cheerleaders and jocks made rude comments about the new lunch lady. One of them said she looked like she swallowed a house. _Well that's rude._ I looked over at Marley and noticed how hurt she looked at those comments. "Is she your mom?" I asked, lowering my voice. I figured they might be related given how personal Marley seemed to be taking their comments. "No one gets that hurt unless…"

"Yeah, she is." Marley admitted. "She doesn't want me to tell people. Thinks that will help me be more popular." It seemed her mom was obsessed with Marley being popular. "I was picked on a lot at my last school. She doesn't want that to happen again."

"Well, whether you're popular or not, it won't matter if you're miserable." I pointed out. It seemed to be bothering her. "I'd love to meet her." Usually the people that are made fun of, are quite sweet people.

"I usually help her after school with preparing tomorrow's lunch." I guess that is when no one else would see.

"Well, then after school she can meet your newest friend." I offered and Marley smiled slightly.

* * *

After school, I skipped watching the first round of Glee Club auditions to go help out in the cafeteria with Marley. It actually had been alright. It had been nice to meet Marley's mother and she was quite sweet. And she seemed to get excited when I mentioned I was in Glee Club. I guess she was hoping that was a way in for Marley since I introduced myself as her friend. I didn't mind helping her. Marley needed to find the perfect audition song. That night I was going through some sheet music on my phone when Blaine came into my bedroom.

"Kurt and I missed you at auditions." He crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. "We were going to introduce you to the others."

"Well there's always time for that." I don't think it was urgent that they introduce me. They'll meet me eventually. "It would be easier if we hold off that until after auditions. Given there will be new members."

"Hopefully." Blaine sighed as he then plopped down on my bed.

"I guess auditions aren't going too well."

"Most of the people auditioning are tone deaf."

"That's the problem with the club's new found popularity." I pointed out. "And you can't have just anyone join. They have to be able to sing, or at least dance." I knew they had a girl last year who couldn't sing to save her life but she was pretty good with dancing; Macy was that way too. "Sounds like I didn't miss much."

"Well there was this one guy." Blaine sat up. "He was great—until he kicked a music stand after Mr. Schue cut him off after the chorus."

"No one told him auditions are usually only a verse and chorus?" Of course I don't think that's all I did with my audition. But then again, mine was a private audition. They have a lot of auditions to get through in a short amount of time. They don't have time to hear entire length songs. "Well, that shouldn't matter, right? He is in, right?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know." I was surprised to hear that. "Kurt doesn't think so."

"Well, I think you should let him in."

"Why? Because we're so desperate for members?"

"Yes, but no." I rolled my eyes. "I mean, he clearly has some anger issues but I think we know that some of the previous members did too. Maybe Glee Club could help him channel that anger. In a good way."

"I guess you're right." Blaine saw my point. "I mean, I guess if it can help you when you're in one of your moods." I shoved him off my head. "So where were you today anyways?"

"With a friend." That was all he needed to know.

"She wouldn't be interested in Glee Club, would she?"

"So you are desperate." I quipped. "But as a matter of fact, yes. I am trying to help her find a song for auditions."

"Just no Barbra or else Rachel might come down from New York for a challenge." I laughed. "Is there a song she always dreamed of singing on a stage?"

"She isn't the broadway type." She didn't seem like it either. But that statement gave me an idea. I took out my phone to text her.

_[Have you seen Mamma Mia?]_

But I was surprised by what she texted back.

_[I don't think I'm going to audition.]_

* * *

I found Marley the next day at her locker. "What do you mean you're not going to audition?" I had texted her back last night but she didn't answer me. "It took me a while to figure out the right song for you." Marley simply answered by taking out her phone and showing me a photo on Facebook. It looked like a photo of her and her mother in the cafeteria. I wasn't in the photo so I could only assume it was after I left. "It's a photo of you and your mom."

"I guess someone saw us yesterday." Marley said. "After you left."

I felt confused. "I don't understand."

"They've made a Facebook group talking about how disgusting they think she is." Marley scrolled through the first popular posts in the group and after the first three, I didn't care to continue on. It was unsettling what some people could say.

"Are they talking about you?" With that photo I assumed they were.

"One of those cheerleaders wrote a comment on how they felt sorry for me." She pulled it up and I recognized the photo. I think I might have saw that cheerleader in the front office yesterday.

"I'm sorry," I did mean it. "But what does that bitch have to do with you deciding not to audition for Glee Club?"

"That cheerleader was sitting with them. And a few of the other members were making comments at lunch." Marley sighed as she put her phone in her pocket. "I don't want to be a part of a club that talks about people like that."

"We're not all like that." I knew Blaine wouldn't dare make a comment like that and neither would I.

"Not you." It was good to know she didn't think I was like that.

"Give it a chance." I encouraged. "Don't let that one girl discourage you." Though it seemed to be more than just one cheerleader's comment. "Last year, they were underdogs, but now after winning nationals, I think they might be trying to fit in with the popular crowd."

"Mom says not to worry about her but it's like you said, I shouldn't do something that will make me miserable." Was she going to use my words against me? "And the thought of joining a club who would say that stuff about my mom makes me sick. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be around them." I sighed as Marley walked away. I wanted to go after her but the bell rung so I had to get going to class. It was already hard enough to keep the classrooms straight as it was. And it wasn't like I could think of anything to say; I had already said enough.

I couldn't focus in class. I couldn't stand that Marley wasn't going to try out. I had been looking forward to knowing someone in the club besides my brother. But not only was I bummed, I was also annoyed at the rest of that club and not just because I knew that Marley's mom was such a sweet lady. It seemed the underdogs were becoming like the rest of the popular crowd. The same crowd I wanted to get away from. A part of me was wondering if Marley was the one that made the wrong decision.

"Pfft," I looked over and noticed Sam attempting to get my attention. He gave me a look that I managed to intercept as him asking if I was okay. I only gave him a shrug as an answer. I turned back to the front, making it look like I was trying to pay attention so he would leave me alone.

"Now discuss with the person next to you…" The teacher told us and I sighed. _Of course! _

Sam scooted towards me. "So what's up?"

"I think you heard—"

"Not the assignment." I knew he wouldn't want to talk about that. "What's up with you?"

"Clearly, you can't take a hint."

"Clearly, you can't accept someone wants to help." Sam retaliated. "You can vent, if you need to."

"My friend won't audition for Glee Club because they're being assholes." I realized I did need to get it off my chest. Maybe then I could make sense of what I wanted to do. It helped that he was in Glee Club so I could possibly send a direct message. "And I'm sitting here trying to figure out if I want to spend my energy to convince her to audition or to find something else to do since I left my old school because of all that…" I couldn't find the right word to describe it. "I really hate cheerleaders and if the New Directions aren't careful, without the uniforms, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them and the Cheerios."

"Come with me after school." Sam said in response and I arched an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I was hesitant because I didn't understand. But I agreed, since it gave me a reason to avoid going to watch Glee Club auditions again.

* * *

After school I met Sam outside the gym. "So why did I have to meet you here?" I asked when he eventually showed up.

"Coach Beiste mentioned you were interested in trying out for the soccer team."

"Yeah." I nodded. "She told you?"

"Well, I'm the quarterback now and I was helping her clean up the other day when she mentioned there was this new girl who wanted to try out for the soccer team."

"And you assumed it was me?"

"Well she gave a description and your name." Sam replied. "So I guess you could say that." I guess I should have realized my name would have been the giveaway. "She was pretty stoked about it." We went inside the gym and I noticed it was empty.

"Are we really coming in here for a try out?" I asked, knowing that Sam wanted to either talk or show me something else. There had to be more to this.

"We're just a bit early."

"How early?"

"Half hour." He admitted and I sighed. "So since we have time, we can talk."

"What about?" I wasn't sure what there was to talk about.

"Well, you need to figure out what to do, don't you?"

I nodded. "I'm listening." I took a seat on the floor of the gym and Sam did as well. "What's your opinion?"

"I'm a bit biased but I think you should convince your friend—" I cut him off.

"That will be a bit hard." I understood Marley's loyalty. "You guys were making fun of the lunch lady and that's her mother. So that might be hard for her to get past."

"Correction, I didn't say anything." I would have to take his word for it. "That was that cheerleader—cheerleaders—and that football player." I gave him a look. I knew he couldn't completely put the blame on them. "Okay, it wasn't _just_ them."

"Glad you could admit something I already knew." I crossed my arms and but then sighed. "Sorry, I'm just irritated. I know you guys probably just let the popularity go to your guys' heads. And I know it wasn't all of you." Blaine had told me enough stories for me to know that the people in that club were different; at least they used to be. Sam sat next to me on the floor, listening as I continued. "I mean, I know better than anyone else how that goes."

"Sounds like a story."

"I transferred here for a reason."

"I figured you just followed Blaine here."

"Not exactly." I chuckled. "He had to convince me that it was a good idea. I didn't realize truly how miserable I was there. Not to mention, how lost I was." I tried to explain, but I hesitated. Mainly because I barely knew this guy. But also because I hated reminding myself of the person I turned into after being in the in-crowd for two years. "I was popular, a cheerleader dating a popular guy. I would say stupid things and did things I hated all for the sake of people liking me." I honestly felt ashamed of myself.

"The group of us have always been underdogs and I guess some of us—well all of us—are kind of wanting to hold onto this popularity." Sam may not have said anything about Marley's mom but he didn't stop it either. And there could have been another conversation he did comment on. He seemed to feel guilty about something. Maybe just on behalf of everyone else.

"I came here to start over and I thought I could make real friends. I was so excited about Glee Club." I had been until today. "I thought I was off to a good start when I met Marley." It had been so simple to talk to her. A lot like it was with Macy. And sharing the interest in Glee Club excited me. "But then you guys and—" But it was more than just that. "I left Crawford to get away from that bitchy popular crowd. I almost drove the one real friend that I had there away because of it. So I guess when it happened here with Marley, I got angry." I was realizing now, talking about it with Sam, how much that had triggered me.

"I'm sure people are going to start wondering if his sister is going to ever show up."

"That's still up for debate." I still wasn't sure what to do.

"I think I could convince your friend."

"But you haven't even convinced me yet." I knew Marley was going to be the harder one to sell it to. But he probably should start with me.

"Well, since you know what it's like to lose perspective, I think you should give the club and everyone in it a second chance." Sam had a good pitch. "But if you're still not sure, maybe pray about it." I looked down at my cross necklace and realized that Sam must have noted that I must be religious. "Sometimes if I'm struggling, I do that."

"Maybe I just need to find the right song." Song and prayer could go hand and hand, so maybe that could help me now. "I'm in my church choir." I added. I had a solo this upcoming service and it was the first time I would be singing a solo in years. "There's this song I am singing this Sunday." I found the song when I was in foster care and it helped me then. I wanted the people at church to hear so it could help someone like it helped me. _Maybe it could help me again now._

"Can I hear it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…"

"Please," Sam urged. "The talking to me seemed to help. Maybe singing to me will help more." I wanted to laugh, but instead I just nodded.

"Fine." I took a breath and then began to sing.

_I could throw my fist in the air__  
Demanding answers  
But despite of all the questions  
I'm still giving You my life  
And if it doesn't turn out like I think it should  
It doesn't change the fact You're always good  
Your ways are higher than mine_

_But what I know__  
Is You my God are real  
No matter how I feel  
You've never let me go  
But what I know  
Is there will never be a day  
You aren't just a breath away  
And through it all I've gotta hold  
To what I know_

And somehow after singing that song, I knew exactly what to do.

* * *

The next day, I glanced over at Sam whom was sitting at the table with the New Directions. He glanced in my direction as Marley came over and sat next to me. He then came over and sat across from me at our table. "Hi." I smiled slightly, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Hi." Marley repeated the same thing as the others from the table looked in our direction.

"What are you doing?" The blonde cheerleader, Kitty, looked confused.

"I'm tired of sitting and listening to you talk." Sam responded.

"Excuse me?!" Kitty seemed offended.

"Come on guys, is this really who you want to be friends with?" Sam brought up. "A self absorbed cheerleader who wants to make people hate themselves and a bunch of jocks who just a few months ago would pick on us? Because I can't sit there and listen to their crap anymore."

"He's right guys." Blaine got up and sat next to me. He was followed by the Asian girl, Tina, and the boy in the wheelchair, Artie.

"Seriously? You're passing us up for the daughter of the lunch lady and…" Kitty stopped when she looked to me. "Those two losers?" Kitty couldn't believe it.

"Take a good look in the mirror, Kitty." I remarked. "As far as we can see you're the losers." Then as two of the others guys got up from the table to join us, they knocked Kitty's tray onto her lap. I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't you just love Ms. Rose's meat sauce?"

"Come on, Kit." The other cheerleader stood up and pulled Kitty out of the cafeteria.

"That was awesome." Tina commented.

"Well guys, now you've officially met my sister, Karly." Blaine formally introduced.

"If that was some attempt to get me to reconsider Glee Club…" Before I could cut Marley off, Sam did.

"We're sorry Marley."

"And what Kitty and Nicole said about your mom, none of us agreed with it." Tina chimed in. "We just…"

"Lost perspective." I finished, turning to Marley. "They made a lapse in judgement and I think you should give them another chance." I put an arm around her. "I have a good feeling about these guys." I meant that.

"You just want me to sing the song you picked out."

Marley wasn't completely wrong. "Well, will you?"

* * *

After school, I sat with all the other New Directions in the auditorium as Marley went onto the stage, standing in front of the microphone. "My name is Marley Rose and I'll be singing _I Have A Dream_."

"Whenever you're ready." Mr. Schue said.

_I have a dream, a song to sing__  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

"That was amazing, Marley." He turned to the rest of us and then Kurt.

"I don't think you need my input on that one." Kurt replied.

I left the auditorium to find Marley afterwards and gave her a hug. She let out an excited squeal. "That was amazing! You were right about that song!" She seemed to be having a lot of fun on that stage. I certainly knew the feeling. "So do you think they liked it?"

"Without a doubt."

Twenty minutes later, the list for the club went up. Marley and I went to look together.

_New Directions: Artie Abrams, Karly Anderson, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Jack Hart, Joe Hart, Jake Puckerman, and Marley Rose._

"We made it!" Marley exclaimed and gave me a hug.

"I also made the soccer team." I added. Coach Beiste had told me immediately after my try out that I had made the team. She was impressed and being a woman herself, she was happy to allow me on the team.

"Karly, Marley," Mr. Schue found us in the hallway. "Come with me." We followed him to the choir room where everyone else was waiting for us. "Well everyone, I'd like to welcome our newest members: Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose, and Karly Anderson."

"Thank you guys." Marley almost couldn't contain her excitement whilst the boy, Jake, didn't say a word. He just sat down. "I'm really happy to be here."

"I am too." I had a feeling this was going to be a year that I nor anyone would forget.

* * *

**A/N: So I've decided to make some changes to this story. Instead of it being set during season 3, like Taking Chances was, this will be set in season 4. Which is why Karly was bumped up to being a senior. And in this AU lets say that Blaine didn't transfer until now. And Kurt is going to be an assistant director for a bit. **

**Songs: Brand New Day (from _Camp Rock 2_), What I Know (from _God's Not Dead_). and I Have A Dream (from _Mamma Mia_)**

**Please don't forget to drop a review. **


End file.
